Si Pudiera Decirte
by Akai Harvenheit
Summary: Lo último que Kagome imaginaba era a su profesor tendido en el escritorio mientras sus manos lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. Había sido su fantasía y ahora que estaba ahí, ya no podía retroceder. ¿Acaso en esa ocasión podría hacer realidad su más anhelada fantasía? [Oneshot][AU][KagxInu][Lemon] [Complemento de "Inuyasha, hazme pecar]


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia contiene Lemon. Los personajes de este oneshot no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para darle vida a mi historia.

 _ **Si pudiera decirte**_

 **Akai Harvenheit**

 **Oneshot**

 _If I could tell you how much I love you…_

Le miré por la puerta entreabierta del salón. Llevaba esos jeans azules que se ajustaban a sus piernas y que tanto me gustaban. La forma en que su camisa oscura se amoldaba a su pecho me hizo suspirar. Sentí la sangre dispararse a mis mejillas, imaginándolo tendido en el escritorio mientras mis manos lo recorrían de pies a cabeza, sintiendo su piel en mis labios…

Carraspee, apasionada, con las mejillas arreboladas. Recorrí el pasillo, estaba vacío para mi suerte y yo, ¡nerviosa! Deslicé la mano lentamente por la puerta, como si de su piel se tratara, comencé a abrirla y silenciosamente entré, cerrándola con seguro detrás de mí.

Mi mano recorrió mi trasero, verificando que mi falda estuviera alineada. Mi rostro se inclinó, sonreí suavemente al notar los primeros botones de mi blusa desabrochados, podía ver parte de la piel tersa de mis pechos; di un paso hacia él, me daba la espalda mientras ordenaba sus papeles.

Me acerqué lo más rápido posible hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros. Podía oler su aroma y sentir el calor de su cuerpo; mis manos se acercaron cautelosamente hasta colocarse en su espalda con suavidad, amoldándose a la forma de sus omóplatos, los rocé con lentitud.

-Había estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto, profesor- Sentí su espalda tensarse, no dijo nada, lo tomé como si estuviera ansioso de lo que pasaría. Recorrí lentamente hacia sus hombros y posteriormente al pecho para deslizar los dedos entre las aberturas de la camisa justo entre botón y botón.

Mis dedos rozaban la piel de su pecho, lentamente una mano comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, podía escuchar su respiración, mi pecho se apretaba a la espalda y sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba. Acerqué la otra mano a su cabeza, mis dedos se perdieron entre las hebras plateadas, tan sedosas, suaves… tomé un mechón de su abundante cabello y lo dejé caer a un lado del cuello.

Sé que sentía mi respiración, la piel de su nuca se erizó, estremeciéndose. Cerré los ojos mientras mis labios acariciaban su piel, hacía tanto tiempo que lo deseaba, tanto que tenerlo ahí era el simple hecho de que estuviera tan apasionada, tan dispuesta a él. Quería hacerle mi amante en todos sentidos, ser su amiga… su mujer.

-No creo que deba hacer esto- su voz sonó tan diferente a la que estoy acostumbrada a escuchar. Esta voz era profunda, suave, hasta seductora… Sonreí plenamente, no me había rechazado aún.

-¿Usted cree?- mi mano bajo hasta el broche de sus jeans y lentamente los desabroché, las yemas de los dedos se deslizaron dentro rozando su ropa interior-. He notado como me mira, profesor… he visto sus ojos en mis pechos cuando me pasa a la pizarra e incluso cuando revisa mis tareas, ¿por qué no hacerlo si tanto usted como yo lo deseamos?

Mi mano se detuvo en su miembro, abultado y rígido. Comencé a frotarlo con lentitud, sintiendo su piel suave al tacto; poco a poco sentí su respiración avivarse, sus gemidos se escuchaban dentro del aula, tan cálidos, tan excitantes que me animaban a continuar.

-¿Sabe?, usted es mi profesor favorito…-susurré en su oído para después mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja. Le escuche suspirar. Lentamente alejé mis manos de su cuerpo y le di la vuelta para verle a los ojos.

Sus ojos dorados se detuvieron en mí un momento, para después bajar lentamente hacia mis pechos. Con cuidado, lleve mis manos a la blusa y comencé a desabotonarla.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi cintura y me hizo acercarse a él hasta que mi vientre rozó cierta parte abultada y tensa de su anatomía. Lentamente, comenzó a frotar mis caderas a las suyas, mientras sus ojos aún se encontraban fijos en la piel de mi pecho. Pude ver el ligero color rojo con el que sus mejillas se tiñeron, sonreí para mí, jamás creí que en alguien como él sonrojarse fuera tan tierno.

Acerqué mi rostro hasta que mis labios tocaron su barbilla. Lo vi cerrar los ojos, presionar más mis caderas a las suyas.

-Me gustas- Susurró, acercando los labios a los míos.

Tal vez el tiempo se detuvo o quizá perdí la noción de el, aún no estoy completamente segura. Me acorraló contra el escritorio, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, mi cintura, la cadera.

Mi blusa permanecía en el escritorio y sus cálidas manos rozaban mis caderas mientras intentaba deshacerse de la falda. La sentí resbalar por mis piernas, por fin lo había logrado. Lo abracé con fuerza, ahora la avergonzada era yo.

Dulcemente me susurró que me relajara en sus brazos. Me dijo que era mi profesor y que no me haría daño; sus palabras me tranquilizaron, había sido desconcertante que ahora fuera él quien tuviera el control. Besó mi cuello, su lengua se movía con suavidad por mi piel, mojándola, arrancándome gemidos ahogados y sus manos… ellas se deslizaban por mis piernas, acariciaban los contornos de mi ropa interior y lentamente se adentraban en ella.

Quizá sólo era un sueño…

Como tantos había tenido desde que lo conocí. Era increíble que a pesar de que sólo fueran sueños sus manos me tocaran como si me marcaran, como si ellas me dijeran cada segundo que era suya y nadie más iba a tocarme como lo hacía él.

Gemí.

Sentí su lengua rozar mis pechos, se movió con suavidad, distrayéndome mientras sus manos tomaban mi ropa interior y comenzaba a bajarla. Sólo fui consciente de que ya no la llevaba cuando pude sentir directamente su calor, el roce de su miembro sobre mi vientre.

-¿Cómo?...

-Shhh- Me interrumpió. Posó su boca en la mía, me besó con dulzura en un principio y poco a poco el beso se aceleró. Sentí su pasión recorrer mi boca y quise corresponder de igual forma, danzando con su lengua, contoneando mi cuerpo debajo del suyo.

Sus dedos recorrieron los contornos de mi cuerpo, mi cintura, las caderas. Se detuvieron en mi vientre y lentamente se deslizaron hacia mi entrepierna. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando comenzó a acariciarme "ahí".

Me sonrojé, sus dedos se movían con maestría, como si tuvieran mucha experiencia, sentí celos, le respondí casi con violencia.

-Eres mío-le dije tomando su rostro, obligándole a mirarme a los ojos. Sonrió con ternura y posó ligeramente sus labios en los míos.

-Sólo tuyo…

Grité cuando uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mí. Comenzó a moverlo con lentitud, frotando mi piel, enardeciéndola… sentí el éxtasis recorrerme por completo y me hizo gritar de nuevo. Lo abracé, no deseaba que se fuera nunca, no ahora que había logrado tenerle aquí.

-¿Te gusta?- seductoramente, mordisquee sus labios, sus gemidos comenzaron a llenar el aula una vez más. De pronto se introdujo un poco más.

-Me encanta-sonreí con su respuesta. Abracé su cuello y lo atraje a mis labios una vez más.

Recorrí lentamente su espalda con mis manos; su respiración me hacía cosquillas en la nariz, pude sentir su sonrisa mientras adentraba su lengua en mi boca y la recorría con ternura y lentitud.

-Te quiero-susurré entre besos, sintiendo como se acomodaba entre mis piernas.

-¿De verdad?- Me preguntó, posando sus hermosos ojos en los míos. Asentí, sonriéndole, dejándole ver a través de mis ojos que era verdad, que lo quería, incluso más de lo que alguna vez logré imaginar, mucho más de lo que creí amar tiempo atrás.

-Te amo-lo besé en el mismo instante en que tomé su miembro y lentamente lo ayudé a adentrarlo en mi cuerpo. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y temblar.

Su respiración se aceleró, entró con facilidad y por primera vez me sentí completa. Era una sensación que no podía describir, tan plena y al mismo tiempo tan arrebatadora, suplicante por un poco más, para después más.

Más…

Sus dedos me quemaban donde fuera que tocaran: mis caderas, la espalda, los pechos. Tomó uno de ellos con su boca, lo succionó con lentitud, torturándome con su dulce boca, con esos dientes tan perfectos. La brisa de su respiración erizaba la piel de mi pecho y sus dedos la de mis caderas.

Grité, el placer llenó mi cuerpo. Su calidez, mi corazón, sus sonrisas, mi vida y la tristeza se convirtieron en amor…

Se deslizó, una y otra… y otra vez; llenó mi cuerpo de besos. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, le presionaron a mí con fuerza; sentía su piel cálida frotarse con esmero, tan suave y áspera al mismo tiempo. Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, arrancándome susurros y gemidos lentos.

-Te amo…-repetí. Nunca me importó si me correspondía, mi único anhelo era que me permitiera estar a su lado, escuchándole, amándole, ayudándole a curar su corazón. Jadee, dejé caer mi cuello hacia atrás, mi cabello se esparció en el escritorio.

Sus dedos se adentraron en mi cabello para alzar mi cabeza. Deslicé mis brazos por su espalda, lo abracé. Sus labios comenzaron a subir por mi cuello hasta besar mi oreja.

-¿Mucho, mucho?-susurró con voz seductora, esa que me volvía loca. Me penetró con más ímpetu, rápido. Gimió. Por impuso acerqué aún más mis caderas, arrancándole un gemido más violento.

-Así te amo, amor-alce mi rostro, sólo alcancé su barbilla. Me dediqué a besarla, lamerla hasta escucharle jadear. Cuando alcancé sus labios me besó con frenesí.

Volví a alzar mi cadera, su miembro se deslizó lentamente, me estremecía. Gemí más fuerte mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose sobre las mías, hundiéndose, llenándome, llevándome casi a la locura.

-Te amo-repetí frenética. Apreté mis muslos contra sus piernas, lo sentí tensarse, excitarse con mis movimientos-. Te amo-susurré en su oído una vez más, con una voz que ni yo misma reconocí. No era una niña, sino una mujer… su mujer.

Su pelvis y la mía chocaron, sentí miles de descargas recorrerme cada vez que eso sucedía, una tras otra, lentas, rápidas. Mordí su hombro, ni siquiera fui consciente de si lo lastimé, él arremetió en mí, tan fuerte, tan duro que sentí perder la razón.

No supe cómo, pero cuando mi cuerpo regresó del éxtasis, estaba debajo de mí, tomando mis caderas con fuerza casi hasta enterrar sus dedos en ellas, ayudándome.

-Eso, así me gusta- dijo entre gemidos.

Mis manos recorrieron su pecho, lo escuché suspirar. Recorrí un poco más, hasta su barbilla, donde mis dedos se deslizaron lentamente hacia sus labios. Los mordisqueó con suavidad, yo solo me concentré en moverme despacio, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

Su cadera se levantó a mi encuentro, se deleitó sintiendo deslizarse dentro. Gritó una vez más, su voz sonó profunda y ronca, tan varonil.

Me sonrojé cuando sus manos recorrieron mi vientre y se deslizaron por mis pechos. Los presionó, jugó con ellos.

-Me gusta-eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo jaló para atraer mi rostro al suyo.

-Mírame-se expresó con poderío. Le obedecí, justo como lo haría una alumna ante la autoridad de su profesor. Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, sentí calor, demasiado cuando me vi reflejada en los suyos, tan feliz-. Eso preciosa, ve mis ojos-susurró, y yo me perdí.

Todo alrededor desapareció, no había mesas de colegio, ni pizarra, mucho menos aquella puerta que nos alejaba de miradas curiosas. Solo era él debajo de mí, deslizando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

Sólo sentía su amor, la calidez de su cuerpo al ser mío y los espasmos que comenzaban a adueñarse de mi cuerpo con lentitud.

-Kagome...-dijo aumentando el ritmo. Me dejé llevar, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, deseando que no fuera un sueño más. Penetró una, dos, tres veces más antes de sentir mi cuerpo arder como si estuviera en lo más profundo del infierno. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó y se dejó caer sobre el suyo justo en el momento en que el orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Espere quieta, intentando controlar mi respiración. Sus manos rozaron mi espalda y tomó mi cabello. Lo hizo a un lado, descubriendo mi hombro para posar un beso tierno en el. Sonreí, contenta.

-Te amo-susurró acomodando mi cuerpo para abrazarme con cariño.

-Yo le amo más, profesor Inuyasha…

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños. Teniendo a mi esposo a mi lado, nada más era importante.

 _Maybe you'd know the truth,_

 _You know..._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Sólo diré una cosa, una completa fantasía. Es la continuación o más bien complemento de mi Drabble "Inuyasha, hazme pecar".

Espero sus reviews. ¡Saludos!

Akai Harvenheit


End file.
